sports_illustratedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Year In Sports 1994
The Year In Sports 1994 is the fourth video of the "Year In Sports" video series. Narrated by Marv Albert The music in the opening segment is "Won't Forget These Days" by Fury In The Slaughterhouse. Narrator's Opening Dialogue Table of Contents NFL *Super Bowl XXVIII - Dallas Cowboys 30, Buffalo Bills 13 (MVP: Emmitt Smith) Interviewees *James Washington - Cowboys *Emmitt Smith - Cowboys *Peter King - SI Senior Writer *Troy Aikman - Cowboys *Joe Montana - Chiefs NCAA Football *Boston College upset Notre Dame with a game-winning field goal *Orange Bowl - Florida State Seminoles 18, Nebraska Cornhuskers 16 (National Champions) **Scott Bentley's championship-winning FG **Bryon Bennett's last second field goal attempt sailed wide left Interviewees *Sally Jenkins - SI Senior Writer *Charlie Ward - Florida State Winter Olympics *Location: Lillehammer, Norway *Background Music: I. Prelude - Les Chasseresses, Fanfare *Dan Jansen finally wins gold medal in speed skating NCAA Basketball *National Championship - Arkansas Razorbacks 76, Duke Blue Devils 72 **Scotty Thurman's championship-winning three-pointer Interviewees *Nolan Richardson - Arkansas *Mike Krzyzewski - Duke *Alexander Wolff - SI Senior Writer NHL *Wayne Gretzky surpasses Gordie Howe as all-time goals leader *The Mighty Ducks of Anaheim began their first season *Stanley Cup Finals - New York Rangers 4, Vancouver Canucks 3 **Game 1 - Canucks 3, Rangers 2 (OT) **Game 2 - Rangers 3, Canucks 1 **Game 3 - Rangers 5, Canucks 1 **Game 4 - Rangers 4, Canucks 2 **Game 5 - Canucks 6, Rangers 3 **Game 6 - Canucks 4, Rangers 1 **Game 7 - Rangers 3, Canucks 2 Interviewees *Brian Leetch - Rangers *Austin Murphy - SI Senior Writer *Mike Richter - Rangers Soccer *Background Music: "American Life in the Summertime" performed by Francis Dunnery *World Cup Final - Brazil vs. Italy (Brazil wins 3-2 on penalty kicks; Roberto Baggio missed a decisive penalty kick for Italy) Interviewees *Alexander Wolff - SI Senior Writer *Peter King - SI Senior Writer NBA *The Denver Nuggets became the first 8-seeded team to upset a number-one seed team *Toni Kukoc's buzzer-beater in Game 3 vs. Knicks *Scottie Pippen's Phantom Foul on Hubert Davis in Game 5 *The Bulls fell in seven games to the Knicks *NBA Finals - Houston Rockets 4, New York Knicks 3 (MVP: Hakeem Olajuwon) **Game 1 - Rockets 85, Knicks 78 **Game 2 - Knicks 91, Rockets 83 **Game 3 - Rockets 93, Knicks 89 **Game 4 - Knicks 91, Rockets 82 **Game 5 - Knicks 91, Rockets 84 **Game 6 - Rockets 86, Knicks 84 (Hakeem blocks Starks' championship-winning three-point attempt) **Game 7 - Rockets 90, Knicks 84 Interviewees *Phil Taylor - SI Senior Writer *Reggie Miller - Pacers *Anthony Mason - Knicks *John Starks - Knicks *Hakeem Olajuwon - Rockets *Sam Cassell - Rockets The Outer Limits *Former Seminoles quarterback Charlie Ward decided to play in the NBA instead of the NFL *Michael Jordan struggling to play baseball *Nancy Kerrigan was attacked prior to the Olympics; Tonya Harding was apparently involved *Danny Bonaduce vs. Donny Osmond in a charity boxing match *Jimmy Johnson retired from coaching the Cowboys after winning the Super Bowl *Mike Keenan left coaching position from the Rangers after winning the Stanley Cup and went to coach the St. Louis Blues. *Carlos Alberto Parreira quit coaching Brazil after winning the World Cup. Major League Baseball *The World Series was canceled due to a players' strike Interviewees *Frank Thomas - White Sox *Steve Wulf - SI Senior Writer *Matt Williams - Giants *Tony Gwynn - Padres Interlude Sports Figures Who Retired *Phil Simms *Lawrence Taylor *Arnold Palmer *Isiah Thomas *Mario Andretti *Martina Navratilova *Ryne Sandberg Moments *Scott Erickson's No-Hitter *Julio César Chávez defeats Meldrick Taylor *Nick Price wins British Open *Andre Agassi wins U.S. Open *Noureddine Morceli's 3,000-Meter World Record *Jerry Rice Breaks Career Touchdown Record *David Robinson Wins Scoring Title *Julie Krone's Comeback *Tar Heels Wins Women's NCAA Title *N.L. All-Stars Win In 10 Innings *Colorado Stuns Michigan Reflections *Phil Taylor *Frank Thomas: "Michael Jordan retired and Michael Jordan coming to play baseball. I think those two together had to be the biggest moment." *Mike Krzyzewski *Alexander Wolff *Anthony Mason *Mike Richter *Steve Wulf *Austin Murphy *Tony Gwynn *James Washington *Matt Williams: "To see Bonnie Blair continue to dominate everything." *Reggie Miller: "I probably think the indictment of O.J. Simpson on two counts of murder." *Sally Jenkins: "O.J. Simpson's arrest. I think it's the last blow to the ideal virtuous athlete." *Troy Aikman *Peter King *Troy Aikman Category:Documentaries